


all we know are sunflowers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's winter break, and Kyoutani and Yahaba hung out cuz why not? Yahaba sprains his ankle after trying to ice skate, though. The rest that follows is a mix of sore feelings, butterflies, and fun chemistry.Note: nothing to do with sunflowers lol
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	all we know are sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> A mashup I just found! [Sunflower//All we know by Music Maestro Mashups](https://youtu.be/PafK3eGriEY)
> 
> I'll admit this was a rushed fic. _Was_ going to post it by the 25th.

“I’d tell you ‘I told you so’, but I already did.”

“Shut up, Kyoutani-kun,” Shigeru grumbles, hissing pitifully at the sting from his ankle. 

“Trying a new sport after watching a sports anime—” 

“Not helping!”

But Kyoutani just grins.

“I’m feeling pretty generous,” Kyoutani starts, shuffling slightly to readjust Shigeru’s weight, “how ‘bout I piggyback you?”

Shigeru hums, leaning heavily onto the other as he stops to think over the suggestion. “I feel like there’s a catch.”

“Extra practice.”

That quickly puts a damper to Shigeru’s mood, however. He’s about to snap a retort when the other beats him to it.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Kyoutani says, side-eyeing Shigeru, “and I don’t agree.”

Shigeru huffs, glaring at the teen. “We’ve got other matters to attend to now, Kyoutani-kun. Like studying for exams.”

“Like I said, I don’t agree.”

“What do you— _there’s nothing left to practice for_!” Shigeru wrenches away from Kyoutani, but in his haste forgot about his injured foot. He steps on it, the pain flaring immediately. But Kyoutani’s arms are back on his, stabling him. Shigeru can’t look at him. “It’s over, Kyoutani-kun.”

“It’s not,” the blond quips, and he’s turning around before Shigeru can say anything. He crouches low. “Get on,” he says, voice final with no intent for arguing.

The walk to Shigeru’s place is dreadfully silent. Kyoutani’s steps crunching into the thin sheet of snow was much too loud for Shigeru’s ears. Thankfully it was late and cold, so there weren’t too many pedestrians taking this route—though, they’d pass by the occasional couple mingling under the streetlights. Seeing them only fuels the aggravation building in Shigeru’s core, though, for an entirely different reason. He finally huffs and rests his head behind the crook of Kyoutani’s neck, facing away from the scenery around them and closing his eyes. 

_And after such a nice date_ — **day** . Shigeru tightens his hold around Kyoutani. _Our nice day, ruined because I’m weak._

“What’s your floor number again?”

Shigeru startles, apparently so far gone in his brooding he hadn’t noticed they had reached his condo. He tells Kyoutani the number as the blond enters the lobby and makes for the elevator. 

“I’m pretty tired,” Kyoutani starts as he presses the floor number, “you mind if I wait for my dad to pick me up?”

“It’s fine, Kyoutani-kun,” Shigeru mumbles, glad that the other can’t see him, because Shigeru is starting to feel rather ridiculous for his outburst earlier. “I might need more help moving around, though.”

“‘S fine. You’d do the same for me.”

“…” 

The elevator dings and Kyoutani steps out. Shigeru wonders if the blond could feel his grip tightening just a fraction from that comment.

Shigeru hisses as he removes his boot from his injured ankle. He can’t help the curse that slips out once he’s freed from the shoe. _It hurts._ He’s removing his sock to inspect the damage when Kyoutani speaks up.

“Hold on, lemme take a look,” Kyoutani crouches near after having removed his footwear and whisks off his gloves. His calloused fingers are on Shigeru’s foot, and Shigeru flinches.

“Your fingers are _cold_ ,” he seethes.

“Stop being a baby and hold still,” Kyoutani quips, fingers wrapped around Shigeru’s foot and thumbs grazing by the swollen area. “This is pretty bad, dude. You got any ice ready in the freezer?”

“Let’s just use the leftover snow sitting on the balcony,” Shigeru mutters bitterly, remembering his family had turned off the ice maker due to the colder weather. 

Kyoutani stands up and heads into the living room with a ‘gimme a sec’.

“I was joking!” Shigeru calls, going back to inspect his ankle. It’s swollen and red and Shigeru wants to cry. He hears the sliding door open, the shrill cry of winter’s wind, and scooping sounds. “Is he for reals?” Shigeru mutters dubiously, looking behind him to better hear what the other was doing.

Before long, Kyoutani makes his way back to Shigeru. “Can you stand?” He asks, face flushed from whatever he had just done.

Shigeru gives him The Look™

The blond rolls his eyes and helps Shigeru up, then without warning lifts him off the ground, carrying him bridal style. Shigeru protests but Kyoutani simply moves forward and takes them to Shigeru’s room. On the floor by the desk chair is a bucket. Full of snow.

Shigeru blinks. “You actually did it.”

Kyoutani huffs, setting the brunet onto the chair. “I have my moments.”

The tense air between them had come back. Kyoutani had gone out the room to call his dad, and in that time Shigeru had sat alone, one foot in a cozy slipper, and the other stuffed inside a bucket of snow. But after the blond returned to the room there was nothing but silence.

Curse Shigeru and his stubborn pride. _Get on with it and apologize already, dammit!_ He took in a slow breath and—

“Kyoutani-kun—”

“I’m sorry.”

“I—wait, what?” Shigeru blinks, and a his heart feels heavy when his eyes meet amber ones.

Kyoutani keeps the eye contact, repeating what he’d said. “I’m sorry, Yahaba.” He looks away, pinching the bedsheets under him. “M not really planning anything major after graduation, so practicings all I got.” He shrugs and looks up at Shigeru again. “I know you think there’s no point with practice right now, but…” he shrugs again, “we can’t just sit still.”

“I’m not staying still, though,” Shigeru starts, “I’m _studying_ —”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Yahaba.”

“…” Shigeru feels himself tensing his jaw because he _does_ know what Kyoutani means. They’re both not ready to move on from volleyball, the club, their teammates. There’s still a bit of time, and Shigeru’s not concerned about his future. He’s all set. _But_ right now _I want to…_

“I hate you sometimes, you know that?” Shigeru says. He sighs then, holding his head in his hands. “Those losses still hurt, you know? I know it’s a team effort, but dammit, I feel like a total loser.” He sits up quick, “Not a failure, though. A loser, but not a failure.”

Kyoutani kicks Shigeru’s slippered foot. “If there’s anything you’re really a loser at—”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Shigeru grounds, glaring at the other.

But Kyoutani smirks and finishes anyways. “It’s ice skating.”

Shigeru grabs a plush doll off his desk and throws it at the blond, who catches it with ease. “Asshole, you’re ruining the fucking moment.”

Kyoutani grins. “And you need to watch your language, Captain.”

They throw more insults at each other before Shigeru suggests they do a senpai vs kohai match. “That way I can taste victory one last time and see their dumbstruck faces after our quick.”

“You’re a terrible captain.”

“Hey, those little shits deserve it. Spoiled brats.”

Kyoutani raises a brow. _Look who’s talking_ written all over his grouchy face.

It’s then that Shigeru realizes something. He looks down at the bucket. “Hey, uh,” a look of alarm crossing his face. “I can’t feel my foot.”

After removing Shigeru’s foot from the ice, Kyoutani bundles it up in a towel. He goes off to the bathroom to get some elastic bandage wraps. Shigeru waits patiently as he hums a tune. Their moods had definitely gotten better after that talk. Shigeru’s glad.

Kyoutani returns and makes quick work. He applies some salve on the swollen part first. Shigeru tries to offer to do it himself but Kyoutani shushes him and swats his offering hand away. He massages the salve onto his ankle for a few more seconds before moving on to the wrapping.

During all this Shigeru could only stare at the other. He could feel his face warming up the longer he stares at the furrowed brow and downturned lips. Kyoutani’s look of concentration was stupidly adorable. His gentle handiwork was not helping with keeping Shigeru’s heart rate steady.

_This guy…Kyoutani, I’ll miss you._

“I’m still here.”

Shigeru startles, noticing his foot is all bandaged up. “O-oh, did I say that out loud?” Shigeru cringes internally. _Stop talking! Stop talking!_

Kyoutani laughs in that huffy way of his as he stands. He offers a hand. “I can help you change if you—”

“Definitely not necessary,” Shigeru cuts in. “Thank you, though.”

Kyoutani raises a brow, eyeing Shigeru for a moment.

Too long of a moment. Shigeru can feel his heart hammering now. Could Kyoutani hear it?

“W-what?” Shigeru tries to feign nonchalance but _stop stuttering, dammit._

Kyoutani blinks and shakes his head. “Nothing.” There’s a vibration sound then, and the blond reaches for his phone. “My dad’s downstairs. You ok by yourself, Skater Boy?”

Shigeru sputters at the terrible nickname. “I’ll be fine, you ass. Out, out!”

Kyoutani grins and makes his leave. “Take care, Yahaba. Night.”

“Goodnight! Be safe!”

He waits for the front door to finally shut before letting out a groan. “Oh my _god_ , Shigeru. Keep it together, man!” He whines into his hands.

He’s comfortably changed into his pajamas and all burrito-ed up in his bed when he receives a text. It’s from Kyoutani.

Shigeru’s heart skips and picks up speed.

  
_I’ll miss you, too_.

**Author's Note:**

> The tune Yahaba is humming is Sunflower ;)  
> Which is ironic cuz of Kyoutani's hair lol.
> 
> Tho idk if Kyoutani would keep his hair dyed as a third year. We'll never know. >>"


End file.
